


Surrender

by Skara_Brae



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, TBC?, coldatom snippet, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flash and the Legends crew work to take down a new drug ring that has popped up in Central City. Caitlin is accidently exposed to an unknown substance while working in the lab. Mick Rory just happens to be contained nearby.</p><p>
  <i>“This stuff is potent,” she noted. “Or else you are being affected by my increased pheromone production. I’ll have to take a blood sample.”</i>
</p><p> <i>He blinked. “I don’t even understand your dirty talk.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the smuttiest thing I have ever written. =) I hope you all enjoy. It is not beta'd, so please feel free to concrit or point out any typos.

It all started with a new designer drug hitting the streets of Central City. It was called Sweet Surrender, Aka Double S, SWAK, and SIP. Whatever name the hapless users liked to call its ecstasy-like high, there had been an epidemic of overdoses, and far too many deaths. The CCPD was at a loss. Team Flash was just starting to flex their own investigative muscles when the Legends crew had shown up.

Apparently the profits from this drug enterprise were being funneled directly into an account that was being used, twenty years hence, to launch some kind of government take-over. They were pretty tight lipped on the details, but Captain Hunter had decided to nip this particular threat in the bud, and enlisted their help.

While Caitlin was always happy for a visit from Professor Stein and Jax, there were some members of the band of time travelers she’d rather not see again. Cisco clearly agreed with her, but Barry was surprisingly happy to see Leonard Snart again. He was slightly less happy when Snart requisitioned a temporary containment unit designed for a meta-human with super strength, had it brought in the Cortex, and deposited one surly pyromaniac inside.

“What’s this about?” Cisco demanded.

“He’s… on probation,” Ray Palmer explained unhelpfully.

“Double secret,” Jax chimed in. At the glares of his teammates, he said, “What? You guys were the ones that made me watch all those old movies.”

“He’ll be fine.” Snart dismissed the skeptical looks of Team Flash. “Now let’s move on to your little drug problem. We need to find the main distributor; the guy who’s bringing this stuff into the city. He’ll be our best lead for tracking the money.”

“I’ve narrowed it now.” Cisco pulled up a map on one of his computer screens. “It looks like this stuff is being dealt out of three clubs downtown.” Three different points illuminated. “We can tip off CCPD and have them raid the place.”

“Idiot,” Rory muttered. “They’ll scatter like rats.”

“What’s that?”

“Raiding will just spook everyone,” Snart drawled. “At best, they’ll pick up some low level dealers who won’t be able to tell them anything about where the product is coming from.”

Captain Hunter nodded. “Mr. Snart is right. We need the big fish, higher up the chain.”

“What we need to do is make contact, present ourselves as someone who can help them channel the drugs, and expand their networks.”

“Like say,” Sara smirked, “Get them into the hottest club in Star City. Oliver provided us with the right names, so we should look like the real deal.”

Barry nodded. “Good. We can split up and check them out tonight.”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Professor Stein said, “I’d like to bow out of the dealer search. Our anniversary is coming up, and I would like to spend some time with my wife--”

“Of course, Professor.” Barry smiled. “I am sure nightclubs aren’t really your scene.”

“Anymore, anyway,” Jax muttered.

Stein elbowed his partner playfully, and headed out, promising to see them in the morning.

“I’ll stay behind too,” Caitlin said. “If I can manage to isolate the components in the drugs, maybe we can get a lead on where this stuff is being manufactured.”

Sara nodded. “Ok, good idea. So, Rip, Jax and I can check out Lush. Ray can go with Kendra and Cisco and check out the Déjà Vu, and Len and Barry can take Vertigo.”

“Um, I think I should go to Vertigo with Len and Barry,” Ray interjected.

There were a few eye rolls at that, for some reason, and then Jax piped in, “Well, if we are expressing preferences, I’d rather go to Déjà Vu. The DJ there is awesome and--”

“It doesn’t matter who goes where,” Captain Hunter huffed. The group erupted into arguments. Caitlin privately wondered how they managed to get anything done.

After a few minutes, an agreement seemed to have been reached. Everyone was preparing for their undercover night out: getting changed, checking their comm links, and filing contingency plans with something called Gideon.

Just before they were all about to leave, Cisco drew her aside. “Caitlin, are you sure you’re going to be alright here?” He glanced over to where Mick was leaning again the bars of his cage, debating with Snart and Sara about something. “I could stay, if you want--”

Caitlin gave him a rueful smile. “That cage was designed to contain meta-humans, Cisco. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

She shook her head. “I don’t need a babysitter. Go have fun.”

The Cortex was soon empty save her and Rory. She sat at her lab table, and examined the samples they had been able to obtain. This drug was maddening. It came in several different forms: There were pills that could be swallowed or crushed into powder and snorted, or tabs that were placed under the tongue. And just today, an undercover CCPD officer had found someone with a bottle of clear liquid he had sworn was SWAK. Were people injecting it as well?

Caitlin picked up the bottle. It was sealed with wax. How the hell did they manage-

As she turned the bottle over in her hands, it slipped through her fingers and crashed on to the floor, shattering into pieces.

“Shit, shit,” she swore, dropping to the floor, mindful of the need to preserve as much of the sample as possible. To her horror, she saw the liquid had begun to evaporate immediately. Visible fumes floated up; they smelled sweet, like some kind of flower.

She clapped her hands over her nose. Shit.

“Everything all right?” a gruff voice called from across the lab.

She ignored him and stumbled over to the wall and hit the air purifier. The air whooshed on with a loud pulse, and she slumped against the wall. Okay, she had accidently inhaled some of the drug they were currently investigating. Should she seek medical attention? She took her pulse. Still within the normal range. Good. If she was lucky, inhaling the drug may not have any effect on her.

Except, well, her skin did seem to be a bit flushed… and her respiration was increasing. Could just be the nerves…And she felt…hot. Crap. Her clothes suddenly felt two sizes too small. She slumped against the wall. Damn, damn, damn.

The clip in her hair suddenly felt painfully tight. She pulled it out, and moaned as the weight of the strands pulled on her scalp. It felt good. What would feel better? She ran her hands through it and cried out at the sparks of pleasure it sent flicking down her spine.

She was suddenly consumed by the desire to feel the cool air on her skin. She stripped out of her shirt, and ran her hands down her sides and over her chest. Her nipples were already hard and rubbing against the soft lace of her bra.

“Doc?”

A deep breath, and she was aware of the scent of musky male, not that far from her. A gush of moisture between her legs followed this realization. Yes. That was what she needed. Nothing else mattered. The small part of her brain that was still working rationally told her she was insane. But that voice was far too easily silenced.

She took a deep breath, turned, and walked to the cage in the center of the Cortex.

Rory was standing, leaning against the bars. “Not that I don’t appreciate the show, Dr. Snow, but--”

“Shut up,” she ordered. She entered the code, and the door swung open.

“What are you doing?” He actually sounded half-alarmed, half-amused.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she said as she stepped inside. “Or get any ideas. You’re just a convenient dick.”

She pushed him back on the bench and straddled his lab, settling her weight onto his strong thighs. The rough texture of his pants felt delicious on her burning skin. She ran her hands up his shirt and pressed her face into his neck. He smelled so good, like smoke and sweat and male. She reached out with her tongue and tasted the skin. Her eyelid fluttered in response.

“What the hell?” he growled. His hands gripped her upper arms and pulled her away. His pupils were already dilated, and she could feel his growing arousal against her thigh.

“This stuff is potent,” she noted. “Or else you are being affected by my increased pheromone production. I’ll have to take a blood sample.”

He blinked. “I don’t even understand your dirty talk.”

She laughed, and silenced any more questions by placing her lips over his. His big hands wrapped around her waist and oh, that felt good. It felt so good to be held up against his strong body. She could feel the heat of his skin through his clothes.

Her tongue dipped between his lips. He seemed content to let her lead, responding to the demands of her mouth. Her skirt hiked up around her waist as she ground her hips against him. His hands found her ass, kneading the soft curves gently as they kissed.

He pulled back. “You dress like this every day?” he growled, slipping his fingers under the delicate waistband of her high-cut panties.

Actually, she didn’t. The fancy underwear was due to the fact that she’d been too busy working to do laundry in weeks. And she was wearing fancy lace-topped thigh highs because she’d run her last pair of pantyhose yesterday. But he seemed impressed, so who was she to disabuse him of the notion?

His hands moved up, expertly undoing the catch of her bra. He tugged the scraps of lace off of her arms and bared her breasts. His hands cupped her; the rough pads of his thumbs rubbing across her nipples. She arched her back and cried out at this new sensation.

In a sudden move, he stood, taking her with him, and her back was pressed against the bars of the cage. He held her up like she weighed nothing. (Of course, this wasn’t the first time he had carried her. That was when he and Snart had kidnapped her. But she’d rather not think about that now.)

She wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips were on her neck, and he moved lower, rubbing his face into the valley between her breasts. The feel of his stubble against the delicate skin had her squirming. She reached back and grabbed the bars behind her, holding herself up and pushing her breasts into his face. His lips closed around a nipple and her back arched involuntarily. “Oh yeah,” she moaned. Her thighs tightened around his waist. A hard suck drew another gush of moisture from between her legs. She was sure he could feel it through his shirt.

He gripped her hips tighter, and ground his erection against her. “Tell me there’s a bed in this place somewhere,” he growled.

Yes, a bed. A bed would be good. A bed would be perfect.

The hospital bed they had used for Barry was still in the supply room. They used it sometimes to nap when they were working all night. She managed to direct him there with a few words and gestures. When they got there, he dropped her on the bed and pulled off her skirt and underwear. She had a dim feeling that she should be embarrassed, being sprawled naked in front of him, but she only felt wanton. The heat in his eyes didn’t hurt that feeling at all.

He pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of her. The scar tissue that covered half of his muscled torso was shocking. She ran her hands over his skin, marveling at the differences in texture while he kissed her. She closed her eyes as he pressed his face into her neck and kissed his way down, over her breasts, down her stomach, and then over her thighs. He pulled her legs apart and kissed her _there_. Her hips arched off the bed. Some last vestige of modesty that had not been overcome by the drug reasserted itself briefly, and she made an unpleasant squawk and tried to close her legs, but her caught her. He held her legs open for the assault of his thick tongue.

That unpleasant twinge was swept away by a wave of pleasure so strong she forgot for a moment where she was, who she was. She peeled her eyes open and saw him, his eyes half closed in pleasure as he lapped at her sex. Then, with an almost delicate touch, he pressed two of his fingers inside of her, and she was lost again. She clamped a hand over her mouth, and tried to contain the ridiculous noises she was making, unless she slumped back against the sheets, boneless.

When she could move again, she put her hands on his neck and pulled him back up her body, tasting herself on his lips, and in his mouth.

“Fuck me,” he muttered.

“That’s the plan.”

He pressed his face into her neck again. “You got stuff?”

Stuff? Oh, protection. Yes, that probably would be a good idea. “Fuck,” she moaned.

“I’m trying to.”

She pressed a hand over her face and tried to clear her head. “Cisco must have something here. Check the foot locker.”

He tore through the box, and amazingly, unearthed a half empty box of condoms in the chest. He handed them to her, and then kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants. She got her first look at his cock. It was thick and red, rising up from a nest of dark curls. Her mouth watered.

He reached for a condom. She sat up. “Here, let me.”

She made him lay on the bed and crawled on top of him. She was momentarily dazed by how powerful she felt with him naked underneath her. She rolled the condom onto him, and then leaned down and kissed him again. It was long and messy battle of tongues. There was no way she was going to stop this now.

She reached down and guided his cock to her entrance, and then slowly sank down onto him.

“Yeah, baby. That’s right.” His hands brushed her hair back behind her shoulders, and then came to rest of her hips, slowly urging her.

She moved slowly, riding him like the animal he was. He watched her with bright, burning eyes. It was even more intoxicating, feeling the strength of his body between her thighs, inside of her. His hands were restless, urging her hips, stroking her back, then moving to cup her breasts.

She cooed in response, covering his hands with her own as she rocked on top of him.

His hand moved to where their bodies were joined. His thumb found her clit, and rubbed gently. It didn’t take long for her to get to the brink of orgasm again. She moaned, her hands coming up—

And she suddenly found herself flat on her back, her hands pinned above her head.

“You’re not doing that again, baby,” he growled. “I’m going to hear every sound you make.”

She tensed, fighting against the hands that held her down.

“No. You’re mine now.”

He drove into her hard, again and again. Each thrust seemed to send another wave of pleasure flooding through her. She fought it hard, biting her lips, until she couldn’t hold it back any more. She cried, she moaned, she whimpered and finally screamed as the sensations became too much. And all the way through, he encouraged her, urging her, coaxing all of the sounds out of her. With a final whimper, intense, explosive pleasure shot through her, and she went limp underneath him.

Her orgasm spurred him on, and he drove into her again hard, and then shuddered to his own completion. When she came back to herself, he was still slumped heavily on top of her. She was surprised that she didn’t really mind the warmth of his heavy weight, but it was getting hard to breath.

She prodded him off of her, and he pulled himself up and stepped away to get rid of the condom. She wrapped herself in her lab coat. She was sated, at least temporarily. The scientist in her took over. She dragged him, still naked, into the lab and made him sit while she took blood samples from each of them. He was surprisingly squeamish about the needle.

She barely managed to get the samples labeled before another wave of lust struck her. She got the samples in the centrifuge before dropping to her knees and taking his cock into her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair.

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked hard, relishing the noises she was pulling from him.

“Holy shit. You’re so hot, baby.”

She pulled back, releasing him. “Caitlin.”

“What?”

She met his eyes. “My name’s Caitlin.”

She expected some kind of sarcastic retort, but to her surprise, his eyes softened, and he nodded. “Caitlin.”

She rewarded him by going back to work on his cock. She licked, teasing under the ridge, kissing her way down his shaft, lapping at his balls, before moving back up to taste the liquid leaking from the slit.

“You’re going to kill me when this is over. I know it…”

She laughed, and sucked him back into her mouth.

“But I couldn’t care less. What a way to go.”

Her urged her up off his cock and kissed her. She climbed back into his lap. They overbalanced on the chair, and went tumbling to the floor, both laughing. He had moved over her again when they realized they had left the condoms in the other room. So he picked her up and carried her, fireman style of course, back to bed.

Two rounds later, they were awkwardly crammed together on the bed. They were both on their sides, her back tucked against his front. His breath was hot on the back of her neck, and his hands idly stroked over her breasts, belly and thighs.

"Next time, I want to put it in your ass."

She couldn't contain the full body shudder his words provoked.

"Oh, you like that idea?” He pulled apart the globes of her bottom and dipped a finger in between them, rubbing at her puckered hole. "No one's ever had you here before, have they Caitlin?"

She shook her head. No, none of her limited previous lovers had ever even broached the idea. But the idea of it had always turned her on. She gestured to the cabinet they stored the medical supplies in. "There's lube in there.” She said.  "Get it."

He was gone from her side in an instant and rummaging through the drawers. He found the tube of medical grade lubricant, and quickly returned to her. She rolled over and propped herself up again, tucking her elbows and knees under her. The first cold, wet press of his finger had her gasping.

"You're so tight," he murmured.

He spent a long time working her open, using a generous amount of lube with each press of his long fingers. She felt messy, open, exposed. She should be mortified, paralytic with shame, but she'd never been more turned on in her life. Somehow, it seemed right, that they should be here. That he would be the one doing this too her.

"Now," she ordered. She didn't think she could stand this torture much longer.

"Not yet." He sounded amused, almost indulgent. She buried her face in her hands.

“I want it now.”

“Demanding little thing, aren’t you?”

Finally he seemed satisfied, running a thumb around her stretched rim with a pleased grunt. He lightly slapped her cheek. "On your back."

"What?" she huffed. Her voice was annoyed.

"I want you to see my face. I'm going to watch yours when I fuck your little asshole open."

She grumbled, but turned over onto her back. He tugged her down to the edge of the bed while he remained standing. He rolled on another condom and generously coated himself with more lube.

"Hold yourself open for me, Caitlin."

She did without question. Her legs were in the air, and she reached down and opened herslef for him. He guided his cock to the entrance that he had prepared and slowly pressed it inside of her. Even with his lengthy preparation, the stretch to accommodate him was painful. Her breath came in steady puffs and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Relax,” he soothed. He rocked into and out of her body gently. She could tell he was trying hard not to hurt her. But how could she relax?

Very slowly, he worked his way inside. He was hot and very hard, and soon her body relaxed, capitulated. Letting him in inch by inch until he filled her completely. That sensation was amazing. The pain receded and she felt only pleasure as he began to move faster.

Small noises of pleasure escaped her throat, and grew louder. He leaned forward, driving into her harder now, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. His eyes were amazing, drinking her in as he claimed her, and she had to close her eyes or else she was going to come just from that.

“You have them all fooled, don’t you?” he asked lowly.

She forced her eyes open. “What?”

“Your friends, your co-workers. They think you are so self-contained. A real ice queen. What would they say if they came in here and saw you like this?”

Caitlin moaned.

He thrust into her completely, leaned forward and bit at her earlobe. “What would they do if they saw you moaning like a bitch in heat with my cock in your ass?”

She huffed at the thought. Really, if anyone came in and saw them like this, he’d probably be dead several times over. As much as her friends were _not_ the “shoot first, ask questions later” type, there were some things they wouldn’t be able to stand.

He must have read her thoughts because he chuckled. He pulled her into a long kiss, and then laid her back on the bed. He kept a steady pace in her ass, and pressed three fingers into her pussy, while his thumb found her clitoris again.

“Oh, fuck.” She came, long and loud. It was a harsh primal sound. Her body clenched around his cock and his hand, and this seemed to milk the climax out of him as well. The sound he made was barely human. She could feel him coming inside her in long, messy spurts.

She floated in a haze of pleasure, until he pulled himself out of her. That was surprisingly painful. She suddenly seemed impossibly empty. She tried to move, to get up, but a heavy hand held her down on the bed. A blanket was draped over her. She distantly thought she heard water running in the other room, but dropped off to sleep.

*^*

When she woke, she was alone and the room was dark. She sat up tentatively, her body protesting the movement. She rubbed her face and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Moments later, she could make out that her clothes had been folded and placed neatly on a chair next to the bed. She gingerly got up, wrapping the blanket around her and stumbled into the bathroom. She quickly cleaned up and got herself dressed.

It was four in the morning. The others should be getting back soon. She needed to get back to work. Before she went into the Cortex, she rested her head against the doorframe and took several deep breaths. Then she raised her chin and walked, albeit unsteadily into the main room.

Somehow, she was not surprised to find that he was still here. He was back in the cage, laying on the bench. He appeared to be sleeping. The only evidence he had ever been out of it was a STAR Labs sweatshirt he was using as a makeshift pillow.

She found the dustpan and brush, and carefully swept up the glass fragments from the broken vial. She dropped everything into the trash can. Then she sat down at her lab table and began to process the samples.

About twenty minutes later, everyone shuffled in. Loudly. There were about three different arguments taking place, a few threats of bodily harm were made, and Ray Palmer kept hugging everyone, for some reason.

“How did it go?” She tried to ask nonchalantly. It was hard, especially since she hadn’t been able to find her underwear. One of them was going to stumble over it any minute.

Jax and Cisco filled her in on the night’s other events. They had arranged a meeting with the distributor, who had turned out to be another time jumper from the future. This had led to a shootout, a thrilling chase through most of the city, and the semi-destruction of one abandoned warehouse.

“Then,” Cisco said brightly, “We all went and got breakfast!” He presented her with a Styrofoam container holding a vegetarian omelet and fruit salad.

While she listened to their chatter about the night, she noticed Kendra had provided Mick with a similar container. Ray was animatedly describing the explosion at the warehouse to him.

“It was, like, really bright. Red and orangey and yellow. And you could feel the heat. I wish you could have been there, Mick. You would have loved it.”

“Yeah, great.” Mick looked across the lab and met her eyes. She instantly became fascinated with her meal.

Ray was going on. “It was how you feel when you open an oven. Hey, does anyone want to make cookies when we get back to the ship? I bet Gideon makes great cookies.”

Jax looked slightly abashed. “Ray got dosed with something… Or he’s just drunk. We’re not sure. Doesn’t fit any of the symptoms.”

“It’s a good thing we got to these guys when we did,” Cisco added. “They were starting to experiment with new stuff. Aphrodisiacs--”

“Love potions!” Ray bounded over to them with the energy of a puppy. “Did you tell her about the love potions? They only had samples, but the guy I talked to said--”

“Anyway,” Snart cut in. He appeared behind Ray and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. “We have our man, and we’ve intruded on these nice people long enough.”

“We should get back to the ship,” Captain Hunter said. “We can pick up Professor Stein in a few hours and be off.”

“Thank you for your help,” Barry said. He’d been strangely quiet. And was he pouting?

She watched as Mick was released from the cage. As he walked by her desk he winked at her, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. And she suddenly knew exactly were her underwear had gotten to.

“How come you gave him one of the sweatshirts?” Cisco asked.

“Oh Cisco, don’t be ridiculous,” she retorted.

*^*

Later that night, Caitlin sat in a steaming bathtub, swallowed two prescription painkillers and chased them with a large gulp of wine. Not smart, she thought, as she rested the wineglass on the edge of the tub, but hardly the worst decision she’d made in the last twenty four hours.

She giggled almost hysterically. She could burn down her entire apartment and it still wouldn’t be the worst decision she’d made. She took another slug of wine. Every time she moved, she was tormented by a hundred pangs and twinges that would not let her forget what she had done the night before. Stubble-burn was clearly present on her skin in a number of places, and she had a deep ache in her muscles, not to mention… other places.

She winced as she stepped out of the tub and pulled on her robe. She was finishing her wine, then going to bed, even though it was ridiculously early.

There was a knock on the door. She stopped for a moment, paralyzed. It couldn’t be… could it? But when she opened the door, it was only Mrs. Richardson from across the hall.

“Oh, Caitlin dear. So sorry to disturb you. Earlier today there was a deliveryman at your door, but since you weren’t home, I signed for this for you.” She handed Caitlin a package and smiled brightly. “I hope it’s something nice for you, dear. You work so hard.”

With Caitlin’s thanks, she turned and tottered back to her apartment.

Caitlin closed and locked the door. She examined the delivery envelope. She hadn’t ordered anything lately. What could it be?

She tore open the cardboard packaging and slid out a slim box. There was an Italian name on the cover. She set the box on the table and lifted the lid. She tore open the heavy tissue paper underneath. It was a gorgeous silk scarf with a stained glass motif; a dazzling pattern of reds and blues. Below it rested a sinful-looking pair of red silk cut panties.

She dropped the scarf back on the table. There was no card, but they had to be from him. They had to be. How the hell had he…? But she supposed it was one of the benefits of being a time traveler. They were both exquisite. They must have cost a fortune. She wondered what the penalty was for receiving stolen goods from the future.

She picked up the scarf again. It was beautiful, and it would cover a number of questionable marks that had appeared on her neck. But, no. She dropped it again. She could never wear it, or the ridiculous underwear. But… Maybe she would put them in a drawer and…look at them from time to time. That would be okay, wouldn’t it?

She decided not to think about it anymore that night. She swallowed the rest of her wine, left the box on the table, and went to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this out. I had envisioned this going one way, but it just didn't work when I tried to write it. So I wound up re-writing it three times, and I'm still not sure if it works. I hate it when that happens.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

“This is ridiculous,” Len growled as they walked up the crowded street. “You should have gone with the others.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t,” Ray retorted. “Since Barry got called away. You wouldn’t have any backup.”

“I don’t need backup.” He didn’t. He was perfectly able to case a club without any help. Even if Barry hadn’t had to deal with a six-alarm fire on the other side of town, and an apparent robbery spree and hostage situation downtown. This was the kind of thing he had always done best alone, anyway.

Len slipped the doorman some cash, and he opened the door for them without question. It was dark and the music was loud. The strobe light had a dizzying effect.

“What’s the plan?” Ray practically yelled into his ear.

Len pulled him into a quieter corner. “You will stay in the back and don’t talk to anyone. Don’t drink anything, touch anything or smoke anything. I’ll find you when I’m done.”

“You know,” Ray complained. “I have been to clubs before. I may have even been this club before. I don’t know what your problem is.”

“My problem is that you practically have Eagle Scout stamped on your forehead, Raymond. I need to present myself as a criminal.”

“You are a criminal. I didn’t think your self-image was so delicate it could be ruined by someone standing next to you.”

Len shot him a dirty look.

“Why did you insist on coming with me anyway? Did you think Barry and me would skip out to the alley for some fun, and you’d miss out?”

Ray looked hurt.

“So you do having something going on with Barry?” he asked quietly.

Len shook his head. “Barry wants to save everyone. Kid’s got a complex. He tried to covert me to his side. Said I could do good work.”

“Seems to me like he was right.”

Len rolled his eyes. “You would think that. Now stay put.” He disappeared into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

*^*

An hour and a half later, Len had a pounding headache. And his jaw hurt from grinding his back molars together. He had gotten nowhere with any of lowlifes prowling this place. He hoped the rest of the team had had better luck.

He should probably find Ray and meet up with them. Where was the Boy Scout? Raymond, of course, was not waiting where Len had left him.

Len checked the dance floor. No dice. He checked the bar. Same.

“Can I get anything for you sweetie?” the bartender asked. She was a pretty woman with skin the color of French Roast, and painted red lips.

“I’m looking for an overgrown puppy.”

She laughed, showing off bright white teeth. “Tall, dark hair, big brown eyes?”

“That’d be him.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You his boyfriend?”

“More like his babysitter. Why?”

“I just don’t want there to be any trouble.” She glanced around before continuing. “He said he was looking for a thrill, so I introduced him to Caleb Walker. He owns this place. They seemed to hit it off.”

Len’s face darkened.

“Walker a dealer?”

“No, but he always has stuff. Good stuff. Your friend looked like amateur hour. I didn’t want him getting into trouble with a bad trip.”

Len struggled to keep his voice low. “Where are they?”

“They went into the VIP room about half an hour ago. They were looking pretty chummy.”

The pounding in Len’s skull got worse.

*^*

The doorman for the VIP room must have seen something in his eyes. He didn’t even try to stop Len, just stepped back and pulled the door open.

Len scanned the room quickly. It was narrow and deep, filled with plush leather couches. The music pulsed low. He headed towards the back, figuring the owner would have the best spot, most secluded spot.

He found them looking far too cozy. Ray sprawled out on a couch; his limbs were loose, his smile wide. The other man, in some slick thousand dollar suit, was tucked against his side. He leaned closed until his nose was practically touching Ray’s neck.

Len was standing in front of them before he knew what he was doing. They didn’t notice. He cleared his throat.

Walker barely spared him a glance. “Can I help you?” he asked disinterestedly.

When Ray saw him, his usually sunny grin broke out across his face. Then something strange came into his eyes. “Len,” he said slowly. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, well I—

That was all that Len could get out, before Ray had launched himself upright and sealed his lips over his own.

Len would tell himself afterwards that he was startled, and that’s the only reason he didn’t push Ray off of him immediately. But the truth was that at the first warm push of Ray’s tongue into his mouth unfolded something warm and strange in his chest.

Ray wrapped his hand around the back of Len’s neck. He pulled back slightly and softly bit at Len’s bottom lip, then soothed it with his tongue. He pressed a gentle kiss to the cover of his mouth, and then pulled him close and kissed him deep again.

Len’s hands were now on Ray’s waist, though he had no idea how they had gotten there. His senses were reeling. Everything else, the noise of the club, the pounding music, the soft chatter of voices all faded to near nothingness. It was just him and Ray, alone, and this kiss. It was all the mattered.

Len wanted to strip off both their clothes and lay down with him. They could spend the entire night here naked and touching each other. Except Len was suddenly aware that they were in public and had an audience. Reality reasserted itself and Len turned his head away. Ray continued to kiss whatever skin was in front of him. An ear, as it turned out.

Walker was still seated on the couch, watching them both avidly.

“What the hell did you give him?” Len growled.

Walker stretched his arms behind his head. “He was looking for the new stuff, talking about wanting a thrill, so I gave him one of the newest… ‘mood enhancers.’”

Len wanted to kill they guy, but this was the most promising lead he’d had all night. “Double S?” he asked. If Ray had stumbled into a break in the case, they’d never hear the end of it.

Walker shook his head. “No. It’s something new. An aphrodisiac.”

Len felt himself turn cold. “You roofied him.” He was going to kill this guy. Barry would flip. Hell, Rip would flip out too, but Len didn’t care.

“It’s not a roofie.” Walker protested. “They says it only works if there is some kind of underlying attraction. Clearly…” Walker nodded at Ray, who was now kissing Len’s neck. “He was in no danger from me.”

“Where do you get this stuff? Do they deal it here?”

Walker shook his head. “Nothing goes on in the club. There’s a food truck the swings up the alley a few times a night. They deal it out of there, along with the sub-par burritos and gyros.”

“A food truck.” Len rolled his eyes. “Raymond,” Len put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him away slightly. “It’s time to go.”

Ray lifted his head. “A food truck?” His eyes became bright and he grinned widely. “I’m starving. Can we go get something to eat? Oh, and then ice cream? I haven’t had ice cream in forever. Maybe chocolate, or strawberry. Len, what’s your favorite ice cream?”

Len stared at him.

“Oh.” Walker nodded. “Those would be the uppers I gave him kicking in.”

“How much stuff did you give him, asshole?”

Ray had become fascinated with the supple texture of the couch. “Oh man, this is nice leather. It’s rough and smooth at the same time. Feel it, Len.”

Walker shrugged. “Well, the other stuff made him so bloody morose, I thought he needed something to counteract it. Don’t worry. Everything should wear off in a few hours.”

When this job was over, Len was going to come back and burn this place to the ground.


End file.
